la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
El Murmullo de las Hojas/Capítulo 36: Un Golpe Basta
Tema: Rhapsody of Fire - Triumph or Agony https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIgdyWzaNEA *7:20 p.m. *Altar de Darkrai. No era casualidad que el basurero estaba justo encima de la guarida de Leye: Anisio tenía su santuario ahí. Era como una iglesia, con cuadros y esculturas de Pokémon legendarios a los costados, con la diferencia de que, en lugar de que la ornamentación fuera dorada y blanca, esta era púrpura y negra. Kairi, Byron y Cecy estaban amarrados formando un triángulo en dirección al altar, con Kairi en la punta central. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Espera... ¡Kairi será la primera! Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Me da lástima no poder cumplir su último deseo... Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Fue un gusto conocerlos u.u Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¡No! En cualquier momento llegará Alex y te salvará, yo lo sé. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Yo no... Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Bien, comencemos. Xatu tomó un cáliz con una cera negra fundida y la untó en la barriga de Kairi en forma de remolino. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Ése será el canal que usará tú energía para salir... Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Me hace cosquillas! >.< Xatu dejó la cera y tomó un collar con un triángulo colgando. En cada punta tenía una gema: eran una negra, una blanca y otra gris. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Ese collar representará las deidades que se manifestarán en ti para traerme tu energía. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¿Quiénes son? Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Reshiram, Zekrom y Kyurem Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¡Imposible, ellos son buenos! No le ayudarían a Darkrai. Anisio ignoró el comentario. Xatu formó una línea con tiza negra desde el poste de madera de Kairi hasta el altar, y siguió del altar a Darkrai. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Y finalmente, yo seré el destino de tu energía. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Chicos, estoy nerviosa... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Aguanta. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Esto debe ser rápido. Debemos perder la menor energía posible. Anisio alzó los brazos y comenzó a hablar en voz baja. El ambiente se puso tétrico y muy tenso. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: Rayos... ¡Kairi, aguanta! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Estoy bien! Este idiota no sacará nada de mí. 0-0-0-0-0 *El tema sigue. Mientras tanto, Lelle se escondía detrás de unas bolsas negras justo al frente de la entrada. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Aquí es. Dentro de un contenedor de basura gigante había una entrada custodiada por unos brujos encapuchados. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Venga... Pluto salió del escondite y se aproximó a los brujos. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Buenas tardes. Archivo: ??? MM.png: ¿Otra vez tú? Te dijimos que no volvieras. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Pero... Dos esferas azules aparecieron en los "brazos" de Pluto y salieron disparadas hacia los guardias, que no se dieron cuenta a tiempo y fueron noqueados contra la pared. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Ahora sé usar magia :3 Todos salieron del escondite y entraron corriendo al santuario. Atravesaban un pasillo muy oscuro iluminado con velas moradas y azules con cuadros de pinturas que se repetían sin cesar, alfombrado con rojo. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Eso fue genial. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Gracias n.n Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Alerta! Llegaron a una habitación gigante y oscura con unas docenas de magos viéndolos extrañados. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Chicos, hagan lo suyo. Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ¡Yo me encargo! Una onda expansiva salió de los pies de Bruno y alcanzó a una buena parte de los brujos, pero algunos lo vieron y se protegieron a tiempo. Archivo: ??? MM.png: ¡Es Lelle, deténganlos! Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: Mi turno... Un rayo gigante golpeó a todo el que se cruzaba con él, hasta no quedar nadie en pie. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Vaya... Aprenden rápido... Alex tomó del cuello a uno de los brujos. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Dónde está Darkrai? Archivo: ??? MM.png: La puerta entrada al santuario... El brujo señaló unas escaleras que descendían a una oscuridad absoluta. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Que alumnos tan fieles... Archivo: ??? MM.png: Yo ni quería entrar, mi mamá me obligó... Siguieron descendiendo. 0-0-0-0-0 Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ... Aún no siento la maldad ._. Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: Silencio. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Xatu, deténlos. Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: Yo me encargo... Xatu salió corriendo hacia la salida. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¡No podrán! ¡Tus planes serán arruinados y deberás regresar por donde viniste! Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: No te preocupes Kairi, pronto terminaré. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Primero deberías comenzar ¿No cre...? Kairi sintió un jalón en su barriga que no lo soltaba. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡...! Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Resiste Kairi! ¡Tú puedes bloquearlo! Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Es... Muy... Fuerte... Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: La magia que uso es demasiado antigua y poderosa para ella. No tiene oportunidad. Deberían despedirse. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: ¡Jamás! 0-0-0-0-0 *El tema sigue. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Corran! Archivo: ??? MM.png: No tan rápido... Se detuvieron a medio pasillo al escuchar una voz familiar. Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: Les pido que se vayan. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: No sin nuestros amigos. Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: Sus amigos ya no existen. No alcanzarán a llegar. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Surf! Una ola gigante apareció detrás de los protagonistas en dirección a Xatu. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¡Soy tipo roca! ;w; La ola los arrastró a todos hasta detenerse de súbito frente a Xatu, como si existiera una pared invisible. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Qué demonios? Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: Un muro mágico... Bruno se concentró lo más que pudo, pero no pasaba nada. Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: No podrás, el Xatu lo está manteniendo por sí mismo. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: No... Latios se concentró, y el agua poco a poco avanzaba. Archivo: Cara de Xatu.png: No... ¡No! El muro cedió y aplastó a Xatu, permitiéndole al equipo pasar libremente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Bien! Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Esa magia es más antigua que la mía, me estoy agotado. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Descansa, el agua nos llevará. El agua siguió el único camino posible, directo hacia el santuario. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: Megadeth - Dance in the Rain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qk7VYA2GtNw *7:40 p.m. Kairi podía sentirlo: algo estaba tratando de salir de ella y no lo estaba permitiendo. Y por cada "jalón" que daba, se debilitaba más. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Ngh... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Ya ríndete, Anisio! ¡No podrás sacar nada de ella! Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ... Una ola de agua entró de súbito y cubrió todo el piso, dejando esparcido al equipo por toda la sala. Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: ¡Entrada triunfal! Alex se apresuró a sacar a Kairi mientras Byron y Cecy eran liberados. Archivo: Cara de Latios.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡NO! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Si la sacas del ritual así, vas a ocasionar una catástrofe. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Rápido... No aguantaré más... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.pngArchivo: Cara de Latios.png: ... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: No puede ser posible que hayamos llegado aquí para nada... Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡Ay! El remolino de cera de Kairi comenzó a llenarse de adentro hacia afuera con una luz dorada y quedó inconsciente. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ¡Kairi cayó! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡¿Entonces?! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Hay dos formas de interrumpir esto... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Una es destruyendo al emisor... Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Y otra cambiando al receptor... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Entonces... ¿Matamos a Kairi? ¿O a alguien más? La luz casi llegaba al final del recorrido. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: Yo me encargo. Álbur borró parte de la tiza del camino hacia Anisio y se posó como receptor. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ¡...! La luz dorada pasó a la tiza del piso y tocó a Álbur. *Tema: Silencio. En cuanto llegó al final del recorrido, regresó rápidamente a Kairi y Álbur cayó, tieso. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: ¡...! Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.png: ¡Maestro! Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.pngArchivo: Cara de Excadrill.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Kairi! Desamarraron inmediatamente a Kairi, pero ninguno de los dos respondía. Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ...Lelle... Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: ¿Si? Archivo: Cara de Latios.png: ...Estoy orgulloso de ustedes... Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: Gracias Maestro, jamás lo habríamos logrado sin usted... Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Muy tierno, pero yo no toleraré que unos inferiores como ustedes impidan mi ascensión. Anisio se alzó y preparó una esfera negra encima de él. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: ¡Retírense de ahí! Archivo: Cara de Claydol.png: ¡No, lo salvaremos! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Látigo Cepa! Alex atrapó a Lelle dentro de un lazo y los sacó del área de impacto. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ¡NO! Alex los jaló cuando Anisio lanzó la esfera hacia Álbur, haciéndolo desaparecer en una explosión. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Chicos, acérquense. Byron se arrinconó con Lelle y les digo algo a escondidas. *Tema: Stratovarius - Rebel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsyWHNlUrVk Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Es su turno. Todos se voltearon en posición de ataque. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Chicos, necesitamos tiempo. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Tiempo tendrán, ¡Bola sombra! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Hidrocañón! Los ataques se omitieron mutuamente. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Max y Cecy, intenten despertar a Kairi! ¡Hoja Mágica! Golpearon a Anisio, pero no tuvo efecto alguno. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Golpe Umbrío... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Eso es trampa, tú no aprendes ese ataque! Se cubrieron las espaldas mientras esperaban el ataque. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Alerta! ... Anisio surgió debajo de Alex y lo elevo de una pata. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¡Movimiento Sísmico! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Lluevehojas! El viento amortiguó la caída de Alex. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Cola Férrea! Vex le quitó a Anisio de encima. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¡Lanzallamas! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Rayo Hielo! Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Onda Certera! Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¡Protección! Alex sacó un par de Hoja Afilada. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¡Danza Espada! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Surf! El agua de Empoleon empujó a Alex hacia Anisio, amenazando con cortarlo en pedazos si lo alcanzaba. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Mjm... ¡Corte Vacío! El agua se dividió a la mitad, dejando a Alex patinando en el piso. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¡Espacio Raro! ¡Distorsión! Anisio metió a Alex en una prisión de agua flotante que, carente de oxígeno, provocaba que Alex se ahogara. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Remolino! El viento tomó el agua junto con Alex y se la arrojó al Darkrai. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Ou ._. El ataque impactó. Alex salió tosiendo del agua. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Debiste sacarme primero... Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Ñe, ahí estabas bien n.n Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¬¬ ¿Dónde está? Anisio salió del suelo. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¡Puño Sombra! Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: ¡Giga Impacto! Vex falló y Alex salió disparado hacia el techo e impactó el suelo. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Auch... Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¡Ya fue suficiente juego, Brecha Negra! Las bolas iban en dirección a Alex y Vex cuando una barrera las bloqueó. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.pngArchivo: Cara de Empoleon.pngArchivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ? Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Ya estamos listos. Byron y Lelle tenían un aura roja alrededor. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Mira, los bebés saben usar magia. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Prepárate para reinar en el limbo... Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: ¡AH! Alex y Vex debieron agacharse para esquivar una tormenta de rayos y campos de colores disparados tanto por Anisio como por Lelle y Byron. Fueron gateando hacia los demás. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Aún no despierta? Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: Nope. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Nya... Kairi se rascó los ojos y los volteó a ver a todos. Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: Emm... Hola. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Hola n.n Alex se subió a Kairi a los hombros y salieron de ahí mientras el resto combatía con Anisio. Anisio detuvo el fuego. Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Son buenos, debo admitirlo. Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Y tú malo. Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.pngArchivo: Cara de Claydol.pngArchivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: :p Archivo: Cara de Darkrai.png: Pero debo irme. Anisio cargó una esfera gigante. Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: ¡Teletransportación! Los cuatro desaparecieron del santuario antes de que Anisio provocara una explosión mágica que desapareció el basurero completo. 0-0-0-0-0 *Tema: DragonForce - Scars of Yesterday https://youtu.be/uaZYiQjBmtU?t=9s *8:21 p.m. *Ciudad Módem. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: Bien, ¿estamos todos completos? Archivo: Cara de Bronzong.png: Todos, menos Álbur... Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: En ustedes está su legado... Archivo: Cara de Pikachu.png: Deberían practicar para hacerse tan buenos como él. Ustedes son los únicos seres vivos que he conocido que manejan la Magia Incandescente. Archivo: Cara de Exeggutor.png: Su muerte no será en vano. Archivo: Cara de Empoleon.png: Jamás lo será. Archivo: Cara de Pidgeotto.png: Entonces... ¿Leye está exterminado? Archivo: ??? MM.png: Así parece ser. Todos se sorprendieron con la voz. Archivo: Cara de Terrakion.png: Tranquilos, ahora mismo me hicieron un favor. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: ¿En serio? De nada ^^ Archivo: Cara de Terrakion.png: Nos enfrentaremos algún día. Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.png: ¿Por qué no ahora mismo? Archivo: Cara de Glaceon.png: No seas precipitado. Acabamos de terminar una organización de magia y ya estás listo para golpear a alguien más en la cara ¬¬ Archivo: Cara de Terrakion.png: La chica tiene razón. Será lue-. Archivo: ??? MM.png: No, esto se arregla ahora. De nuevo todos giraron su atención hacia el origen de la voz. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Viejo, cuánto tiempo. Archivo: Cara de Terrakion.png: Ten un poco de respeto, no es el momento. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Pff, ancianos nostálgicos. A fin de cuentas ni vengo por ti, vengo por los Milagros. Archivo: Cara de Excadrill.png: .l. Un ejército de Pokémon venenosos salió de todas direcciones, rodeándolos de inmediato. Archivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: Están en mi reino. Archivo: Cara de Terrakion.png: Lo pagarás caro... Archivo: Cara de Grovyle con Sombrero.pngArchivo: Cara de Nidoking.png: ¡Al ataque! Capítulo anterior: Capítulo 35: Una Ciencia Incomprensible Siguiente Capítulo: Capítulo 37: La Prueba de la Determinación Categoría: El Murmullo de las HojasCategoría: Capítulos